


I Think I'm In Love

by wingsyouburn



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsyouburn/pseuds/wingsyouburn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Squall is unaware when a lady tries to flirt with him, but Rinoa isn't. Written for a tumblr prompt meme; "I think I love you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I'm In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [runicmagitek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicmagitek/gifts).



Normally Squall ignored the glances and words tossed his way when he went out in public. He wasn’t stupid; he was still Commander Squall Leonhart of Balamb Garden, and his reputation as a SeeD preceded him wherever he went. Saving the world helped, too, but he tried not to think about it. 

Of course, _female_ attention was something else entirely. Until Rinoa, Squall had never considered dating, for it interfered with his training and his antisocial tendencies. It wasn’t that he didn’t realize there were women who thought he was attractive - enough “pretty boy” comments from Seifer informed him of that - but he’d never really understood it. His face was what it was, and the scar he carried didn’t seem to change anyone’s perceptions of him. Only Rinoa’s opinion mattered, and Squall already knew how much she loved him, mentally, physically, emotionally. 

So hearing a woman whistle at him as he and Rinoa walked past the Balamb Hotel? Rinoa stopped before he did, pulling on his arm. “Did you hear that?”

Squall raised an eyebrow. “No?” 

Then he caught sight of a girl, probably in her late teens or early twenties, glancing over at him before giggling to her two friends next to her. She looked him over, taking in every detail, even though he wasn’t dressed any differently than normal: leather pants, fur-collared jacket, a white tee, and of course, his belts. Squall knew he was being checked out, and suddenly he was grateful that Rinoa only looked at him like _that_ when they were in private. 

His plan had been to ignore her and keep on their way, but Rinoa had different ideas. They were just out of earshot to hear exactly what was being said, but apparently his girlfriend had enough. “Hey!” Rinoa called out. “If you’ve got something to say, you can come over here and say it, you know!” 

The girl blinked, not expecting to be called out. “We were just-”

“Talking about us, I know,” Rinoa shot back. Squall wondered if her sorceress powers gave her better hearing abilities, but thought better about asking about it. “He’s not interested and _I’m_ not interested either, so keep it to yourself, okay?” 

For a moment, it looked like the group might come forward to meet them, but as Rinoa took one step towards them, scrunching her face in an attempt to look meaner than she was, had them scattering back towards the center of town. As it was, Squall tried to hide his chuckle behind one hand, for watching his girlfriend come to his defense - even if he didn’t need her to - was endearing. 

Rinoa stood there for a second and watched them go before turning to face him, finally noticing the look on his face. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, and she was huffing to herself, worked up over the encounter. “What?” 

Squall shook his head. “I think I love you.” 

Her smile lit up her eyes, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Good thing I love you too.”


End file.
